The Darkness In The Boy's Heart
by Caroline28
Summary: Ash has always been cheerful and a kind boy. But now he leaves all this behind and runs away from home to find his dad. What will he find? By the way I wrote this a long time ago.


He must been mad thought Ash Ketchum while he wrote a letter to his mother and friends. He couldn't believe he was running away. But then again Ash thought that would be the only way which he would be able to find his dad. He put the pen down and read the letter to himself.  
  
Dear Mum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Tracey, I am sorry but I have to leave. I don't know if you will see me again. So don't brother to write, phone or anything else. Cause I won't be telling you were I am going. So please look after Pikachu mum. I hope you won't miss me.  
  
From Ash Ketchum.  
  
It seems to be enough to get what he was saying. So without anymore words Ash took one more look at the place that was home then he left.  
  
In the morning Brock was the first to get up. He loved getting up before anyone else. It would give him time to make them breakfast. This morning he was going to make some pancakes the way Ash loved them. When he walked to the Kitchen he saw the note that Ash had wrote last night and read it. After reading it he was shock. Why would he run off like that? Brock sighs. Maybe he should wake up the others and let them know what had happen just then he heard something behind him. "What?!?" There was Misty, Pikachu, Mrs Ketchum and Tracey. "What's going on?" asked Misty. "What do you mean?" asked Brock. "Well I thought you would know why Ash just left" said Misty. "You know?" asked Brock. "Yeah everybody knows but nobody knows why he ran off and well it is just weird" Brock nodded at Misty. Everybody seems to be upset about Ash running off. So for a long time they call lots of friends and ask if they had seen him. But nobody had.  
  
Ash was walking though the woods just behind Pallet town when he saw something moving in the bushes. "What! Who's there?" asked Ash walking to the bush. For a minute there was no answer then he heard it. "Hello, who are you?" Ash was shock. "Well I am Ash Ketchum" Just then the voice came again. "Well I am Kari" Ash smiles and knows what to say next. "Oh nice to meet you Kari the talking bush" Just then the bush move and a girl stood up. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and she was wearing hot pink top with a pair a yellow shorts. "Oh you I have seen you before" said Kari. "Oh you mean on TV?" asked Ash. "No silly in a photo" said Kari. "And by the way can I call you Ashton?" Ash looks up at her. "Ashton? Why do you want to call me that?" Kari smile. "Well I guess it because that's your real name" Ash was shock. "Um where did you get that from?" Kari started to laugh. "From your dad silly" Ash couldn't believe his luck. "You know my dad?" Kari nodded "Yep and he has been waiting for you" Ash was trying to get this all in. "Really? Well where is he?" Kari started to run. "Follow me and I will show you!" Ash started to run after her. He might see his dad for the first time in his life. Soon Ash and Kari were at a Team Rocket HQ!!! "What! Why are we here?" Kari smile. "Well your dad is here. So if you want to meet him you will have to come inside" Ash look at the big doors to the HQ could this be a bad idea if he follows?  
  
After looking around the whole town they still didn't have any luck in finding Ash. Where was he? When they went back to Ash's house they find Mrs Ketchum crying. "You couldn't find him" Everybody sighs. "We look in two towns we call all of are friends but nothing" said Tracey. "Don't worry we will find him" said Brock. "I wonder why he left anyway?" asked Misty. Everybody sighs. They didn't know. Just then Pikachu ran into the room. "Pikachu did you find him?" asked Brock. "Pika chu chu" (No but someone saw him) "Really?" asked Misty. Pikachu nods. "So what did the person have to say?" asked Mrs Ketchum. "Pika pika chu chu" (Well he was looking for his sister Kari who has join Team Rocket when he pass Ash on Masque Street) "So what time was this?" asked Tracey. Pika pika chu" (It was around 5:00am) "Did you say Team Rocket?" asked Mrs Ketchum. Pikachu nodded. "Well I bet I know where my son is."  
  
Ash and Kari walk to the Team Rocket's boss Giovanni where Ash would be surprise. "Boss he's here" said Kari. The doors open and Ash step in. "Oh hi Ashton it has been a long time" Ash didn't have a clue what this guy was talking about. "Um hi" was all he could say. "Now it's time you join Team Rocket" Ash was shock. "What! I wouldn't join Team Rocket in my whole life!" Giovanni shook his head. "You are my son Ashton and you must became the leader of Team Rocket when I step down" Ash just couldn't believe this. He's dad was evil! "What in the world! You have to be joking you are my dad? I think I am going to faint" Giovanni looks at his son. "So training will start as soon as possible"  
  
Back in Pallet town Mrs Ketchum was looking though her phone books when she found the number she dial it on the videophone. "I wonder who she is going to talk to?" asked Misty. "I don't know time will tell" said Brock. "Oh hi Giovanni. Yes I know it has been ten years! But this is imported." Started Mrs Ketchum. "Well I was wondering if Ash was with you." For the first time they heard the man's voice. "Well of course he is!" Everybody started talking. "WHAT!!!!!" yell Mrs Ketchum. "You shouldn't be with him" Nobody knew what was going on at all they would just have to wait and see what was going to happen. "I don't want you anywhere near him so let him go now!" Just then the man said. "Well that can't be possible" Mrs Ketchum hoped that Giovanni wasn't going to do anything to Ash. "Why not?" she asked. "Well he is the heir you know and he needs to be train. Well bye" After those words Giovanni hang up and Mrs Ketchum was left to face Brock, Misty and Tracey with their ever lasting questions about what had just happen.  
  
Meanwhile at Team Rocket HQ Ash and Giovanni was in Giovanni's office talking. "So why do you want me here? And do you know my father?" asked Ash. As always he was asking a lot of questions that he would want answers to. "Well there is a good reason for you being here. Which will help Team Rocket in many ways" answer Giovanni. "How could me being here help Team Rocket?" asked Ash. "Well there is a time in everyone's life when they have to step down from the top and give it all to its heir" answer Giovanni. "And that means..?" Ash was very clueless what was going on here and needn't more help to know what was going on. "Well in other words the chosen heir takes over the spot of Team Rocket Leader" Ash still didn't know what all this had to do with him being here and all. "What you are giving up being the Team Rocket leader?" Giovanni shook his head. "Now? No way there is so much things that I can do in my life time. I only need my heir ready when I step down." Ash was starting to get it. But there were two more questions still in his mind that he wanted to know the answers to. "So who's the heir?" Ash didn't know what the answer to this would be. Would it shock his life and his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master? "Well to me that is a silly question to ask. But then again you don't know anything about your father. So I could understand why you don't know" Ash hoped Giovanni would tell him more about his father. It was the only thing he had wanted to know and that was way he had runaway from home to find out. "So who is my dad?" Ash asked with a hopeful voice this might be time when his question would be answer. "Well like I was saying before about the heir of Team Rocket. well maybe you should look at this." Giovanni handed a photo of a women, man and little baby. The young women look like someone Ash knew. He took a closer look. It was his mother! So the man must be his father. He looks at the man in the photo. The man had a Pokemon with him it looks like a cat Pokemon could it be???? It was. It was Giovanni! He couldn't believe it his father was a bad guy. And all this time he thought his father was a caring person who wouldn't hurt a soul. But now he could see he was wrong and his mum? Well she had lied she must have made up those stories about his father. He was to shock to do anything at all. What would he do now?  
  
While this was all happening to Ash; Mrs Ketchum had to tell Misty, Pikachu, Tracey and Brock about Ash's dad even if she didn't want to. "So what was all that stuff about Mrs Ketchum?" asked Misty who really wanted to know. "Well. that was Ash's dad who I just talk to then" They all couldn't believe that Mrs Ketchum had been talking to Ash's dad. "Pika Pi Pi Chu Chu" (Who is Ash's dad?) asked Pikachu. Mrs Ketchum knew that it was time to tell everyone the real story about Ash's dad. Not the false ones that she had told Ash all his life. "Well the first thing I have to say is that Ash doesn't know his dad. So I think he run away to find him. So that was the reason why I was talking to his dad cause you never really know. He might have found him. And I was right." After those words she started to brake down. There was no telling what was happening to Ash right now. What if he turns into his dad? Just the thought of this was making her cry. "Mrs Ketchum shouldn't that be good that he has find his dad? At least you know where he is" said Brock trying to make her feel better. "No it isn't good. not for Ash anyway. that's why I keep his dad a secret to protect him" Mrs Ketchum said though tears. "What is so bad about Ash's dad?" asked Tracey. "Well you see he's evil. pure evil and well he is the leader of Team Rocket" Everybody was shock. "WHAT!!!!!" yelled Tracey. Tracey started to remember something from the past. Something he didn't want anyone to know. He could remember it like it was yesterday.. "I can't believe it Ash's dad is the Team Rocket boss!" said Misty. "Yes and he is also the heir of Team Rocket" Mrs Ketchum thought this was getting to much for her and she wonder what was happening to Ash. "So if he is at Team Rocket HQ we have to go and get him" Misty yells out loud with a voice that said that there was no way Ash was going to turn into the leader of Team Rocket. "Pika Pi Pi Pika Chu" (Misty's right we have to go in to Team Rocket HQ and get Ash back!) this was what Pikachu said. He also wanted to find his beloved trainer. Brock nodded. He too wanted to find Ash but first he thought they would need a plan. "Okay let's go find Ash. But first let's get a plan how to do just that" Misty nodded this was right they would need a plan. "Okay let's get thinking. Um just one question where is Team Rocket's HQ?" Brock smile. "Well I think that is quite easy remember that Pokemon gym that was run by Team Rocket? Well I bet that is the same place where Team Rocket HQ is. So on to Viridian City!" They all started to walk to the door when they notice that Tracey or Mrs Ketchum wasn't coming. "Aren't you coming Mrs Ketchum?" asked Misty. "No Misty. I just wouldn't want to face Giovanni again. I hope you understand" answer Mrs Ketchum. "Sure Mrs Ketchum you don't have to come with you don't want to. What about you Tracey?" asked Brock wondering why Tracey wasn't coming with them. "I just can't." whisper Tracey. "Why not Trace?" asked Misty. She was worried Tracey would always help others and to not want to help find Ash there must be something wrong. "Well. I can't. sorry guys but I have to go back to the lab" Tracey ran out the door pass Misty, Pikachu and Brock. He didn't know what to do. But one thing was sure there was no way he was going back. never! As the others watch Tracey run off they hope he would be okay. But right now they would have to find Ash.  
  
Ash was still in the office with his so call dad still shock from what had just happen. "You can't be my dad" Giovanni look at Ash with his cold eyes. "Why not?" Ash looks at Giovanni. "You are to cold and evil to be my dad. My dad was suppose to be a caring person not an evil one" Giovanni laugh evilly. "Who told you that?" Ash frowns. "My mum. She told me all these stories about my dad being a caring person and a well known Pokemon Master" Giovanni laugh again. "Ashton they were all made up by your mum! There is no way that I am caring!" Ash couldn't stand that name Ashton any longer. "MY NAME IS ASH!!!!! GOT IT???? IT ISN'T ASHTON!!!!" Giovanni shock his head and he look bit anger to. "I WILL CALL MY SON WHAT I WANT AND IT ISN'T GOING TO BE A SILLY NICKNAME LIKE ASH!!!!" Ash shook his head. "No my name is Ash that is what everyone calls me" this time he whisper it. "Well I will be calling you Ashton. Now that this is over we can talk about other things like your training" Ash didn't know what he was talking about. "Training? What Training?" Giovanni shook his head. "Ashton the training for your Team Rocket licence" Ash was starting to get shock again. "Team Rocket licence? I am not joining Team Rocket!" Ash stood up and walk to the door. There was no way he was staying here. But before he could get to the door Giovanni stop him. "You are going no where!"  
  
While Ash was having the trouble trying to get out of his dad's office Tracey was on his bed in the lab crying. He could remember it now clearly. His past his horrible past. He closes his eyes and started to retell himself about what had happen.  
  
Flashback!!!!  
  
A young four year old Tracey is in his house playing with his Action Man dolls when he heard his mother's seams. The young Tracey ran to his mother to see a lot of men in white clothes with the red letter R on them. "Tracey runs. Find your dad and your sister and get out of here!" said Tracey's mother. "Mummy what is happening???? I can't leave you!" cried young Tracey. "Please Tracey run!!! It's to late for me please run" said his mother while one of the Team Rocket men kills her. "MUMMY!!!!" shouted the young Tracey while one of the Team Rocket men picks him up. "Boss what do we do with him?" asked the Team Rocket man. "Don't kill him he might be useful. Put him in the van" As the young Tracey watch in horror as all his family got kill by the men in white with R's on them. All he could do was cry. A few years later he was still in Team Rocket stealing Pokemon and earning his licence to be a true member in Team Rocket. When he met Ash he had been still in Team Rocket and had planned to steal his Pokemon. But when he had met him there was no way he could do it. So after meeting Ash he gave Team Rocket up forever. And he knew that Giovanni would want to kill him for what he had done. even if he was friends with his son.  
  
End of Flashback!!!  
  
What would he do? Thought Tracey. Should he help Ash???? Yes he should! If it wasn't for Ash he would be still in Team Rocket!!!! "I am coming Ash!!!!" he shouted as he run to Team Rocket HQ.  
  
Misty, Brock and Pikachu were setting up camp while trying to think of a plan when they brought up the subject of Tracey. "I wonder why Tracey didn't want to help?" said Misty sadly. She knew that he would have been useful. He was a Pokemon watcher and he would be able to spy on Ash, Giovanni or any of the Team Rocket members. But no he didn't want to leaving them to do all the work. "Well maybe he wasn't feeling well" Brock answer. "Pika Pi Pi Ch" (I bet he would help if he was feeling well) said Pikachu. "But he wasn't sick he was well and he would help even if he was sick!" yelled Misty. "Clam down Misty" Brock said in a clam voice he knew what Misty could be like when she got mad. "But he could be helping us!!!!" yelled Misty again. "Pika Pi Chu" (Let's just forget it okay) Pikachu was just getting sick of this talk. "Okay. I guess we better get some sleep" yawn Misty. "Yeah we will need it" said Brock as the sun went down.  
  
While Brock, Misty and Pikachu was sleeping and while Tracey was getting ready to save Ash. Ash was in a cell. How did he get there? Well his dad had put him in there so he would have a place to sleep till the morning where training would start. Ash for one wasn't looking forward for the next day; he would have to start training for Team Rocket the team which Ash had thought he would never join. Ash yawn he was so tired but he couldn't sleep, he kept wondering what his mother, his friends and Pikachu were doing. Were they looking for him? He didn't really know if he would want them finding him in this dark cell inside Team Rocket HQ. After that thought he fell into a bit of a sleep.  
  
It was finally morning at Team Rocket's HQ when Ash woke up for training, he knew he was dreading it, but he knew he had to face it. A few minutes later Kari the girl that had lead him here enter the dark cell. "Good morning Ashton, are you ready for your training?" Ash frown at the girl she had lead him to this horrible place. "You why did you lead me here?" Kari just looks at him. "Well you wanted to find your father and you did. I thought you would have known that your father was a Rocket just right then when you saw the HQs" Ash was still frowning. "Well how could I have known I thought my dad was just. well I don't know. but I didn't think he was a Team Rocket leader" It was Kari's turn to frown. "Clueless are you. You couldn't even tell that your dad was a Rocket. Totally useless, I don't know why the boss wants you to take over anyway. You are just a friendly boy that isn't evil at all" Ash sighs, "I don't get you, wouldn't you want to be free like everyone else?" Kari looks at him and yelled. "Well wherever I go I can't be free, and I would never want to leave Team Rocket even if I was made to" Ash just couldn't get it. "But what's wrong with being caring, kind and friendly?" Kari sighs. "It doesn't work out, but why am I telling you this? You wouldn't understand. Oh come on let's go we are late for training" Kari let Ash out of the cell and lead him to a big gym, there waiting for them was Giovanni. "Good morning Ashton and Kari you are ten minutes late!" Ash could tell that he didn't really care about him or any of the other Rockets. So far for his whole visit he had only seen his so call dad kick other Team members around, and there had been something else that another Rocket had told him while putting him in that dark cell. "You might think that's the worst thing Giovanni can do to a Rocket, but wait till you see him use a gun." The thought of his dad using a gun on one of his fellow team mates made Ash sick, he couldn't believe how mean and cold-hearted he could be. "Now Kari go back to your room now, I want you to steal as many Pokemon has you can on Monday so I want you to get your Pokemon ready! Is that clear?" Kari nods and then walks off. "Now Ashton, I want you to try a bit of Pokemon Battles so you can be strong enough to beat trainers when you steal their Pokemon" Ash sighs, "But." Giovanni look at him with his cold eyes. "No buts. Get battling!" So Ash quicker got some Team Rocket Pokemon and started to train them. This would be a long day.  
  
Near Viridian city Brock, Misty and Pikachu were getting close to the HQs. "I wonder what Ash is doing?" asked Misty to herself in wonder. "Well if I am right, he might be training Pokemon for the boss of Team Rocket who happens to be his dad" answer Brock. "I wonder what it would be like to have an evil dad?" asked Misty. "It would be bad I guess" Brock answer thinking about Ash, "Pika chu pi pika chu pi?" (Are we nearly there?) asked the yellow Pokemon. "Well if I am right it should be only a few minutes away" Brock sighs looking at his map. "I still wish Trace was with us, he would have been so useful. but no he runs off from us, leaving Ash to died" Misty yelled with a bit of anger in her voice. "Pika pi chu pika chu pi" (Oh no Misty not this again) sigh the yellow Pikachu. "Well I can't help it, even if he is sick he should help his friends" Brock look at Misty. "Please Misty, give him a break, he might come and help when he feels like it" Misty frowns. "Yeah like he is ever going to help" Pikachu sigh this talk was going to kill him. "Pi chu pika pi chu pi" (Please Misty stop, we don't need this) Brock walks up to Pikachu and whisper. "Don't worry pal we are going to be in Viridian city soon" So the two trainers and the yellow Pokemon kept walking, they had a goal to find Ash, and they wouldn't stop till they find him.  
  
Pretty near Brock, Misty and Pikachu, Tracey was walking to Viridian city. Wondering what was happening with Ash, he knew what it was like to join Team Rocket, and he had done that when Team Rocket had killed his mother, father and sister. So he knew all the training that Ash would do and there would be quite a lot more for Ash cause he was going to be a Team Rocket leader like his evil cold-hearted dad. Tracey felt sorry for Ash and he would do anything to get him out of Team Rocket HQs even if it meant facing his one fear Giovanni. Even if saving Ash was a good cause it could be a bit hard cause Giovanni was so smart and he could be so hard to beat, Tracey knew this cause he had try to battle Giovanni to get away. Also Viridian city was quite far away and well while he was trying to get there, Ash could be in danger so he thought the only way out of it would be to take the short cut. Many people didn't know there were short cuts to Viridian, but there was and Tracey knew the best one. So Tracey took a turn to the right at the river (The one which Misty and Ash fist met) instead of taking the left and soon he was up. Hoping he could get there just in time to help Ash.  
  
Ash was so tired of battling and training Pokemon, he had never felt like this before all he wanted to do was to go back to that Dark cell and sleep. But he couldn't his father wanted him to meet him at his office. Why? He didn't know and he thought he didn't really care. "Oh Ashton I am so glad you are here" said Giovanni in his cold voice when Ash walk in. "DON'T CALL ME ASHTON!" yelled Ash, he so hated that name, but his dad still use it on him. "Now Ashton, remember I have the right to call you anything I want I am your dad" Ash was too tired to fight with the cold-hearted man. "Oh sure, call me what you want" Giovanni smile but Ash knew it was a cold smile. "Now Ashton that's more like it, now on Monday I want you to go with Kari to steal some Pokemon" Ash was shock. "No way, I am not stealing any Pokemon!!!" Giovanni frown. "I AM YOUR FATHER ASHTON AND YOU MUST DO WHAT I SAY!!!" Ash sigh as much has he would love to fight with his father, he knew he shouldn't, his dad was a powerful person that would kill his own son to get what he wanted. "Okay, fine have it your way" Giovanni smile coldly. "Great, now get some sleep Ashton" with those words Ash went back to his cell and went to sleep for the next day was Monday and he would have to steal some. Pokemon.  
  
Both teams Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Tracey had made it to Viridian city, but none of them knew that they were both at the city at the same time. Misty, Brock and Pikachu thought that Tracey was still in Pallet town but they were wrong. And what they would find out the next day that the person that they were trying to find could be anywhere in the city.  
  
The next morning Ash was woken up by Kari. "Hey come on Ashton it's time to steal some Pokemon" Ash sigh, the time had come which he wish hadn't. "Oh no" he whisper Ash. "Oh come on Ashton, it's not bad at all, it is every fun" Kari said happily. Ash thought she was a bit crazy. Stealing was bad and it wasn't fun, he's mother had told him that stealing was bad, but he could understand now that he had met his cold-hearted father. So soon Ash and Kari had taken a few Pokemon which none of them really knew Ash and they walk to the Pokemon Centre. "Um Kari, this is dumb we are stealing Pokemon in mid day light?" Kari smile. "It is much easily to steal Pokemon in day light then in night time" Ash didn't get this. "Why?" Kari sighs. "Here we go again, you are so clueless, well I for one have a password to get into the room where all the weak rare Pokemon go, and I can take care of any Nurse Joy or Pokemon in a throw of a Poke Ball" Ash didn't want to steal Pokemon but he guess it would be better then to face his father. So when they got to the Pokemon Centre Kari took Ash to a door which had a type of card holder to it. "Huh? What do we do?" he asked, it might seem like a silly question but he didn't know what to do. "Oh just watch the Master" said Kari taking out a blue card and putting it though the card holder. Like magic the door opens just in front of Ash and Kari. "Come on, we have some Pokemon to steal" So Ash and Kari walk in and they find all these Pokemon balls on stands. There was so many that Ash could of thought that he was in Prof. Oak's lab back at good old Pallet town. But he knew he wasn't and he knew he would have a bad time stealing these Pokemon, he was thankful Brock couldn't see if or he wouldn't be able to do it. So as fast as these two could go they stole Pokemon. Ash couldn't believe that Nurse Joy hadn't caught them, but then maybe luck was on his side, but why would it he was braking the law. Just then the door open and Nurse Joy came running in and Ash knew he had been right there was no way luck was with them. "You what are you doing here?" asked Nurse Joy. Ash was to shock to move but Kari walk up yo her. "Well we are stealing these rare Pokemon and there is nothing you can do about it" Nurse Joy looked at the bag that was fill with Poke Balls to Kari and Ash which she laid her eyes on. "Why are you doing this Ash Ketchum? You wouldn't dare steal a Pokemon would you?" she asked her voice braking. Ash took a breath. "I am sorry Nurse Joy please forgive me." after those words he throws a Poke Ball. "Go Jolteon!" he yelled and a yellow dog came out to fight the Nurse Joy. "Use your Thunder Wave now!" with that it shock the poor Nurse Joy making her faint. Ash couldn't believe what he had just did, he had hurt a Nurse Joy, the same Nurse Joy that had save Pikachu. why did he do it? He was sure it was his dad's evilness that had just gone though his mind making him crazy. Ash and Kari left the room leaving the Nurse Joy on the ground hurt by the Jolteon's Thunder Wave.  
  
Brock, Misty and Pikachu ran into the Pokemon Centre to find that Nurse Joy wasn't there. "Nurse Joy where are you sweetie pie?" said Brock who was still crazy about Nurse Joys. "Brock give it up" Misty sighs. "Pika pi!" (Nurse Joy it's us!) Said the little yellow Pokemon. "Now this is weird where she is, she knew we were coming" said Misty. Just then they heard something. "Nurse Joy?" asked Brock hopefully. "Oh hi you guys" said the Nurse Joy coming around the corner. Everybody was shock she was hurt. 'Nurse Joy what happen?" asked Brock. Just then her face went pale. "Ash Ketchum." she whispers. "Why did you do it?" Misty look at Nurse Joy. "What are you talking about Nurse Joy what did Ash do?" Nurse Joy sighs. "Well I don't want to upset you but. Ash was in here with another girl and he stole half of the Pokemon in one of the rooms and he even hurt me to" Everybody was shock. "Pika pi Chu pika pi chu pi" (Ash would never do such a thing) whisper Pikachu who was hoping it wasn't true. "Well he did" whisper Nurse Joy. "Don't worry Nurse Joy we believe you" said Brock with a sweet voice, he was really trying to make Nurse Joy want to go out with him. "Wait a minute; didn't Ash's mum say that Ash's dad was the boss of Team Rocket?" Misty asked. "Yes you are right Misty; you don't think he has turn evil?" asked Brock worried for Ash, he did think of Ash like a brother. "No, he wouldn't have, well I hope so anyway." Misty just didn't know what to say to Brock's question at all, maybe he had turn evil. "Pika pi!" (Ash can't have!) Yelled Pikachu hoping his trainer hadn't. "Well me for one I am not sure but. well when he was stealing the Pokemon he look kind of like he was forcing it" Nurse Joy said unsurely. "So maybe he is still good after all" Misty said hopefully. "Well I guess two or three days wouldn't have made him evil. so I think we are safe to think of the fact that he is still the old Ash but is having to take the orders of his dad" Brock wisely said. "Pika pi chu pi" (So maybe we can get Ash out of Team Rocket) the yellow Pokemon said hopeful that it could get his trainer back. "Sure we will try are best" Misty smile putting her hand in the air has saying it was time for some hard work, which it was and they were going to the HQs now!!!  
  
Tracey was right near the HQs and was ready to go in arm with his trustworthy Pokemon; he knew he would have to try his best to save Ash, even if he only had three Pokemon with him. But he knew he couldn't go into the HQs right now because he would have to see if anyone was around and he knew a Pokemon that could help him. "Marill I choose you" whisper Tracey. Just then out of the Poke Ball came out a small, round, blue mouse-like Pokemon with big round ears. It was no other then Marill Tracey's mouse- like Pokemon who could hear from yards away. Tracey knew with Marill he would be able to go into the HQ and know where Team Rocket members would be and he would be also able to find Ash with the Marill's big ears too. "Mar ill mar ill?" (Hello Tracey how are you?) asked the blue mouse-like Pokemon. "Oh I am fine, but right now it is time for some hard work" Tracey answers. "Marill mar ill?" (What are we doing today?) It asked. "Well we have to save Ash from Team Rocket, so I was wondering would you like to use your good ears to find him." Tracey asked. "Marill!" (Of course!) Marill started to use its ears and soon Tracey knew they would be in a lot of trouble soon, with the entire Rocket's around and he knew he would have to battle them.  
  
Ash and Kari had just made it back to the HQs only 20 mins ago and Ash had already begin his trainer again, he couldn't believe how boring it was and he just wished he could use his Pokemon the ones he had caught. But no he had to battle with these Pokemon which were quite good Pokemon but never could replace his own Pokemon. "Now Ashton, it is time you have a three on three Pokemon battle" said a boy from behind him. "What! Wouldn't that be a bit like a Pokemon trainer?" asked Ash turning around. "Yes it would, but when you have to battle trainers you have to be ready" Ash sighs the boy that was talking was a boy named Gillis which was only his nickname of course. His real name was Nathan. He wore a bight red surf top with Piping Hot on it with blue jeans. To Ash his look a bit weird, it was kind of like a bit surfy but with a bit of normal stuck into it. Ash didn't know Gillis that well but the first time he saw him he knew he was a joker, that also like to make people laugh. "Well okay Gillis I guess we can have a Pokemon battle" Gillis smiles and like always teats it has a big joke. "Yeah, lets get it started!" he shouted to Ash and soon they were off. "Umbreon I choose you!" yelled Gillis. Ash knew for a fact that Gillis had some powerful Pokemon so Ash knew he had a tough battle on his hands, so he got out a Poke Ball and got ready to battle. "Flaaffy I choose you" yelled Ash has a pink sheep Pokemon came out. I might look weak to the Umbreon who was a evolve form of Eevee but it was strong and Ash knew its true power. "Oh Ash you still playing with pink Pokemon?" teased Gillis. "Oh Gillis come on you had a pink Pokemon once." Ash was talking about Gillis's old Pokemon set before he had join Team Rocket and Ash knew everyone one of them. Gillis's had use to train a whole set of pink Pokemon. Which everyone tease him about. "Let's just battle" said Gillis. "Umbreon use your Confuse Ray" Gillis shouted. Ash knew it was time to try and not let his Pokemon to get confuse. "Flaaffy, try not to get confuse, use your Thunder Wave to try and stop it!" After Ash said those words Flaaffy try its Thunder Wave on Umbreon's Confuse Ray. It took a bit of thunder to get rid of it but it work. "Good job Flaaffy" Ash knew the Pokemon had come a long way. "Hey Umbreon you can't let it beat you!" started Gillis. "So use your Moonlight now!!!" Ash grasp there was no way Flaaffy could beat that. Soon the Pokemon fainted. "Oh you try your best" Ash said has he returned the Pokemon. "Ha and you call yourself a master, come on you can do better then that!" said Gillis. "Sure I am just warming up" smile Ash he might have something for Gillis. "Houndour I choose you!" yelled Ash. "What?" cried Gillis. "Well Gillis I thought just maybe you would like to have an all dog Pokemon battle" smile Ash knowing that Gillis would be very surprise with the chose of Pokemon that Ash had chose. "Well okay but I am waring you; there is no way you can beat Umbreon." Ash sighs. "Well you will not be saying that when I beat you and." Just then a loud cold voice said. "ASHTON COME INTO MY OFFICE NOW!!!!" Ash jumped, he was so surprise by that loud voice. "Oh Ashton it looks like your in trouble with your daddy" Ash frowns at Gillis; he really hated the name Ashton. "My name is ASH not ASHTON got it???" Gillis frowns. "But that's your name Ashton. I can't call you by a nickname." Ash was started to think that this place had the weirdest people in the world in it. "Oh I better see what he wants" Ash sigh and he return his Houndour and he walk to his father's office. "Now Ashton, I have a new job for you." Said Giovanni coldly. "Oh no" whisper Ash. "Ashton I can hear that! You should be happy that you will be the heir of Team Rocket some day" Ash sighs. "Why would I be happy? I don't want to be evil at all don't you get that?" Giovanni look at his son coldly. "Well to bad then; you are my son and you have to become what I want you to become" Ash didn't want to be evil. "I have had enough with this evil Team Rocket; and I never want anything to do with it" Giovanni frowns. "Well Ashton; it seems that you don't seem to understand that it is the Rocket's destiny to take over Team Rocket" Ash was shock his last name wasn't Rocket. "Wait a minute your last name is Rocket??? Well it's to bad cause my name is Ash Ketchum so it isn't part of my destiny to become the leader" Giovanni put on a fake smile. "Well guess what Ash there is no such has a last name has Ketchum; your mother just made it up, so your name is.. ASHTON ROCKET got it?" Ash wasn't too happy about this. First of all his first name Ash had got some how got change to Ashton and now his last name was being turn into Rocket. How could this be happening? "Now Ashton I want you to fight with a young trainer that as somehow gotten into the HQs; so get your Pokemon and fight that trainer, got it?" Ash sighs. "Yeah I guess" Ash knew there was no way that he could fight with Giovanni so it was better off to just fight the trainer. Ash walk out of the office and started to plan his fight with the trainer.  
  
Tracey was walking somewhere inside the HQ when he heard something behind him. "How's there? Show your selves; if don't I will fight you" Nothing came out but he could still heard something. "Marill use your water gun" The Pokemon use it's water gun and it hit something. "Ouch. come on what have I done to you" The voice sounded somewhat familiar. "Who are you and why don't you show your self?" asked Tracey not sure who the person was. "Oh Trace you wouldn't want to see me; not at all" Tracey wonder if he had heard right the word Trace only two people call him that Misty and Ash.! "Ashie Boy is that you?" he asked. "Trace don't come any nearer just leave me; you don't want to see what I have become" Tracey frowns what was wrong with Ash? "Come on Ash you are my friend and I am here to save you" Tracey waited for Ash to say something. "But I have change ever since I founded out that my dad was Giovanni" The voice sounded sad. "Ash come on. You are still Ash Ketchum The boy that wants to be a Pokemon Master, so I don't think you have change" Tracey said feeling a bit sorry for his friend. "My name isn't Ash Ketchum it is Ashton Rocket" sobbed Ash. "WHAT!!!!! Your name is Ash Ketchum" yelled Tracey. "No Trace; Ketchum is a fake last name and Ash is a nickname so my name is Ashton Rocket leader of Team Rocket" Tracey couldn't believe this. "Ash don't give up to evil, there is no need for it Ash" Ash cried. "Sorry Trace, I am now Ashton not Ash so call me by it" Tracey sighs he needs help now! He thought. "Ash please doesn't do this. Please" he whisper but it was no good. It seems that Ash had turn evil. But what could of happen to make him turn evil did something happen????  
  
Ash runs always from the area where Tracey was and went into the cell and started to cry what had just happen seemed so real. But how could it be?  
  
Flashback!!!!  
  
Ash had been walking towards Tracey when he had found out who it was. So Ash had quicker ran off and told his father. "There is no way I am hurting Tracey! His my friend" Giovanni had smile. "Oh good old Tracey; I can't believe he is here. You know he was one of my best Rockets you know" Ash had been shock. "You mean Trace is a Rocket.!" Giovanni had nodded. "Yes he was a Rocket; a fine one in fact but before he met my son and turn into a goodly goodly" Ash had frown. "Well he was smart to quit Team Rocket; but I never knew his past." Giovanni put a hand on Ash's back. "Oh Ashton he never quit he was just waiting for the right time to steal your Pokemon" Ash turn around to face Giovanni. "He would never do such a thing and besides you said that he turn into a goodly goodly" Giovanni shook his head. "You heard me wrong Ashton it was just all an act at the time; and it fact the reason he was hear this time was because he wanted to show me the new Pokemon that he has just stole in the last weeks" Ash's face had gone red with anger. "You lieder he would never do such a thing in his life. You just want me to take over Team Rocket" Giovanni shook his head again. "Oh Ashton if you believe me; you wouldn't be hurt when I show you the next thing" Ash frowns. "What are you going to show me now???" Giovanni pull Ash towards a video camera and Giovanni put in a video marked "The 11th of March 1998" Giovanni smile coldly. "Now watch this" Ash watch the TV has a young boy was stealing Pokemon from a Pokemon Centre. "Trace" Ash whisper shock. How could he lie? Ash had trust him but he had lie. "So Trace lie to me. he was never a Pokemon Watcher at all. only a Rocket. How could I ever thought he was a friend. he is bad" Giovanni smile. "Just like your mother" Ash looks up shock. "What do you mean like my mother?" Giovanni look at Ash. "Well your caring mother use to work for Team Rocket" Ash's eye's started to water. "Everybody has been lying to me. nobody cares" Giovanni smile this was just what he wanted. "You have your deal I will become the Team Rocket Leader!"  
  
That had been a shock for Ash and now he knew for sure that his name wasn't Ash Ketchum it was indeed Ashton Rocket and he hated his mum and Tracey for what they had done. Now he knew what his destiny was and he thought it was time he wrote his mum a letter even if he had said he wouldn't.  
  
Dear Mum, It is me Ash Ketchum but really I don't think I should call myself that anymore since that name is a fake one. Ash is a nickname and Ketchum isn't even my last name. So now I want everyone to call me by my real name which I should have been call from the start. Ashton Rocket; so from now on I will be a Rocket and I will become a Rocket like my dad who at least hasn't lied to me yet. So I wonder now why you join Team Rocket and. why is Trace a member; if you can catch up with Mist, Brock and Pikachu and tell them not to go after me. Say that now I am Ashton Rocket and I must refill my destiny which waits. I hope you are not to upset about all this; because really it might be a bit hard to take; well never mind I have to go I have to train and steal some Pokemon which might be a might of fun indeed.  
  
From Ashton Rocket.  
  
After writing that letter Ash got up and posted it. Wondering what his mothers face would be.  
  
Back in Pallet town Mrs Ketchum got the letter from Ash and she read it once she got inside; after reading it she was shock, so shock she went over to Prof. Oak to tell him the bad news. "I just don't understand why Ash would want to become the next Team Rocket leader; I know Ash well and he would never do such a thing" she had told Prof. Oak everything. "Delia, maybe he finds out about your past and Ash thought maybe that was what you wanted" answer Prof. Oak. Mrs Ketchum thought back to the letter and the words that were written down came into her head. So I wonder why you join Team Rocket and why Trace is a member. He did know about her past and Tracey. "Sam; it was in his letter! And he said something about Tracey being a member; do you know anything about this?" Delia asked hoping for an answer. "No I don't know anything about Tracey being a member so maybe this is the cause of all this" Delia nodded. "We will have to talk to the others. I think they will be at the Pokemon Centre by now" Prof. Oak nodded. "Let's talk to them" Delia ran to the video phone and rang on the Pokemon Centre in Vidian city. "Oh they are here right now" said Nurse Joy but not in her cheerful voice. "Misty, Brock Mrs Ketchum is here to talk to you!" Soon Misty, Brock and Pikachu were at the video phone. "Guys I have bad news. I got a letter from Ash. and well he wants to become. the leader of. of Team Rocket" whisper Delia. "What!" yelled Misty making everyone in the Pokemon Centre jump. "Well I think he find something about Tracey that made him. join" Delia started to cried. "Pika pi chu?" (Tracey's here?) Asked Pikachu. "I guess so" Brock frowns. "But what could have happen?" Mrs Ketchum got the letter out. "Well I guess I better read the letter huh?" Misty, Brock and Pikachu nodded; they all needn't to know. "Okay here goes" started Delia. "It is me Ash Ketchum but really I don't think I should call myself that anymore since that name is fake. Ash is a nickname and Ketchum isn't really my last name. So now everyone should call me by my real name." Mrs Ketchum cried. "Oh I can't read the silly thing" Brock frown. "So what is his real name?" Delia sighs. "Well Ash is a nickname so his full name is Ashton and that last name was made up so I didn't have to worry about his dad. So his last name is Rocket" Misty said the two words. "Ashton Rocket. it does make sense I guess and Tracey what about him?" she asked. "Well be the letter he is a Rocket!" Everybody was shock. "I am going to yell at him when I find him" yelled Misty. So soon they went to the HQs to find Ash.  
  
Ash was on his bed; he had finish his training just a few minutes ago and he had thought to turn on the TV to see what was on. He was hoping a Pokemon battle but then he couldn't be brother with a Pokemon battle right now so maybe Medabots. That was a good cartoon that Ash would like to watch. He happens to find the News was on! Oh no!!! He hated it because it was so boring. "So now we hand it over to Erika Rocket for the latest news" The word Rocket came into his head. That was his last name. The TV turn to a girl that was about 15 years old that had dark brown hair and eye's and that worn baby blue jumper dress with the word Piping Hot on it; and on her head she worn a baseball cap kind of like the one that Ash wears. "Thanks Tom; now I am right here at the Vidian Pokemon Centre where many Pokemon have been stolen in the last few hours by a young boy and a girl; which both seem to be around 13 years old. Townspeople have noted that the girl has brown hair and eye's with a hot pink top and shouts on. They think that it is Kari Rose the girl that went missing two months ago; the boy is noted to be Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum; it seems that the Pokemon Trainer has turn to the evil sides of Team Rocket who also not only stole Pokemon but hurt the Nurse Joy that worked there; so it seems only a matter of time before we all find out what happens next" finish Erika. "Now back to you Tom" Ash thought for a second thinking about the girl. Erika Rocket.... Was it possible that he had a sister? If so why couldn't she be the leader of Team Rocket? So after that he walk to his father's office, he thought that maybe Giovanni knew something about this Erika Rocket. "Oh Ashton, glad to see you" Giovanni had said coldly. "Um dad; I wonder if you know who Erika Rocket is?" asked Ash. "Well Ashton that is your older sister she also works for Team Rocket; she is a news reporter and she founds out everything that is going on it this town." Ash was shock he never knew he had a sister. 'Oh well; will I meet her one day?" asked Ash. "Oh course she is coming tonight" answer Giovanni. So Ash thought he was going to meet his one and only big sis.  
  
Tracey was know out of the HQs he was going to find Misty, Pikachu and Brock he would need their help to save Ash when he saw a baby blue limo park in the drive; he wonder who it was. Just then the door open and Tracey grasp. It was no other then the reporter that was always on the news. "Erika Rocket." he whisper surprise to see her here. Just then another surprise came out of the bushes. "Hey you what do you want?" It was Misty, Brock and Pikachu. "What.?" said Erika Rocket shock. "I said what you are doing here?" repeated Misty. Just then Brock butted in. "Oh I am sorry miss. I am Brock and I am so sorry about this girl's bad behaving; would you like to have pizza tonight?" Smiles Erika. "Oh I am to busy you know; I have to see my little brother" Misty frowns. "Your brother he wouldn't happen to be Ash Ketchum?" Erika laughs. "Ash Ketchum? That name is so old. My brother's name is Ashton Rocket" Misty frown. "So you are Giovanni's little girl. Huh?" Erika sighs. "Yes I am. And there is nothing wrong with my dad at all even if he is evil" Misty sighs it looks like she had been brought up be Giovanni himself. "Okay then; well while your in there could you give Ash this note?" asked Misty. Erika frowns. "His name is Ashton" Misty sweat drops. "Right I mean Ash- Ashton give him this note?" Erika smiles. "Oh sure; only if you will keep this guy away from me" Misty sighs. "Yes I happen to do it all the time" She quicker pull Brock away from Erika and started to write a note.  
  
Ashton it is I Misty and I need to know why you wanted to join Team Rocket and I need to know about Tracey's past. Also I met your sister and I wonder could you get anything out from her about your dad. (You know Giovanni) so please write back to us and tell us. We me, Pikachu and Brock will be at the Pokemon Centre waiting for the letter and I hope you will tell us the truth Ash. So please write for Pikachu's sake.  
  
From Misty Waterflower.  
  
Misty handed the note to Erika and hope Ash would write back. They were all walking back when they saw Tracey running to them. "Oh it's you; the one we all need to talk to!" yelled Misty. "What!?!" Asked Tracey who didn't know what was going on. "Misty calm down" whisper Brock. "Stay out of it!" yelled Misty. "What did you tell him?" yelled Misty. "Misty I don't know what you are talking about" Misty was mad and she needn't to know. "TRACEY TELL ME NOW!!!!" Seamed Misty. "Well I did talk to him; but he just ran off and I didn't know what he was talking about at all" Tracey said. "I think he might be telling the truth" Misty sighs. "Okay; but we will wait and see if we can trust him or not." Tracey just couldn't get what was happening what did he do???  
  
Ash was sitting at a big table and was getting to know his sister Erika who was very nice unlike his dad. "Oh Ashton; I nearly forgot your friends gave you this. I think there names were Brock and Misty and they had a Pikachu with them" Erika handed him the note. "Oh thanks Erika" he put it in his pocket he thought he should read it later. "So Ashton how you are enjoying Team Rocket?" asked Erika. "Um I don't really know yet" he whisper. "Oh I bet you will love it and besides what a better way is there to spend time with Pokemon" Ash sat up. "You loved Pokemon?" he asked. "Of course I do! And I am even a Pokemon trainer" Ash smile he just knew that Erika and him would get along great. "Really what Pokemon do you have?" asked Ash. "Well Ashton, I have all different types of blue Pokemon; by the way I love the colour blue" That was easy to tell because she was wearing blue clothes and the cap was just like Ash's but it was blue. "So what blue Pokemon do you have?" asked Ash. "Well I am glad you ask. Well let's see I have Mareep, Mantine, Tangela, Marill, Totodile and a Lapras" answer Erika. "Cool" smile Ash. "What about you? I saw you win a few Pokemon Leagues" Ash's smile turn upside down. "They are with my friends. That Pikachu that you saw was mine" Erika frown. "Oh don't worry you will see you Pokemon again. I promise you" Ash smiles. "All I can is hope" Just then Giovanni said. "Now that you are both getting to know each other. I think it is time that you two work together and get me some rare Pokemon" Erika nodded and so did Ash. They both knew they couldn't have their own ways. 'Yes dad" they both said at the same time.  
  
After saying good night to Erika Ash went to his room. (He had gotten a bed when he had agreed to become the heir of Team Rocket) and he read the note that Erika had gotten him; after reading he got a pen and started to write.  
  
Dear Pikachu, Brock and Misty, Well it was nice to read your letter and I guess I wouldn't blame you for wanting to know what made me join, change my name and about Tracey's past. Well first I will tell you about the name change. Well after finding out that Ketchum wasn't even my last name it seem silly to keep it; so I change it to Rocket which is my father's last name which really should be mine and my mother's. But since mum didn't change her name to Delia Rocket and made up a last name which she hoped Giovanni would never find. I think she did this because she hated Giovanni. Shawn you can say that she change it cause she didn't want to have a last name of a evil person but that wouldn't be true at all cause my mother was actually working for Team Rocket when she met my dad. First she had Erika my older sister. Since she was a girl Giovanni didn't want her to take over Team Rocket since he thought girls couldn't be leader. A few years later they had me. Ashton Rocket. Dad was thrilled because I was a boy and that meant that Erika didn't need to be the heir of Team Rocket after all. But she had to be a Team Rocket member. When I was four my mum had a fight with Giovanni and so she left him. My dad wanted to keep me. Cause I was a boy and would be the heir of Team Rocket. But mum didn't care about a so called heir so she left with me and my dad got left with Erika who was around seven at the time. So it was a big change for everyone. So now that I am 13 Giovanni wanted me to train and become the Team Rocket's next Leader which of I will. So I hope this was enough about well the family tree anyway. So maybe I should move along to Giovanni's mother who is my grandmother. Well her name is Ashley Rocket and I am named after her by my name Ashton. Anyway she used to run Team Rocket a long time ago before Giovanni. Back then Team Rocket was use not to steal Pokemon but to captured other bad people that would steal, kill people or Pokemon their motto was quite different.  
  
We save the world from evil kind. We blast off from a high rocket. We fight with truth and love with Pokemon by are sides. Evil kind better fear cause Team Rocket is blasting high. So kids, Pokemon, humans don't fear we shall save the day. Or Rocket's can't fly and Pokemon don't live. So we are the rockets of truth and love.  
  
So that is how that goes. So like getting back to the story. Giovanni was a non evil boy who lived happily. nobody would of guess that he was the same boy he was now. But that all change one cold winter night when my Grandmother, my dad, my dad's dad who was Nathan Rocket and his brother and sister; who where Henry and Jenny Rocket. While driving the car it some how trip over the mountain and into the river. My granddad and Uncle Henry and Aunty Jenny died. This was a sad moment for the Rockets since they lost their dad and Giovanni's brother and sister. Jenny Rocket was supposed to be the next leader of Team Rocket because she was the oldest. So because she died and Henry Giovanni got the chance to become the next leader. But soon his other sister came down to say hi and since Ashley wanted to have a girl to be the leader she chose the only girl left in the family Miss Karin Rocket the prettiest of them all and the fave of the whole family of Rocket's. She had light creamily brown hair with light baby blue eyes. She was the nicest of the Rockets and also a dreamer. So dad got anger and so he just kills them both and he turns cold and dark. So this is why Team Rocket is what it is. Now maybe I should get to Trace's past. Well he is a member of Team Rocket but I don't know why so there isn't much to talk about him. So maybe ask him yourself I bet he does have something to say anyway I have enjoy having you write to me so much that I thought that maybe we can write to each other and I want Pikachu and my other Pokemon to add something okay? And don't worry I have talk to my dad and he said it was okay for you to write so I guess we can still be friends; even if I might have to steal from you! Well I better get going!  
  
From Ashton Rocket.  
  
After writing that he sent it to the Pokemon Centre hoping it would get there.  
  
It was a sunny Monday morning when Misty, Pikachu, Brock and Tracey got the letter from Ash. After reading it Brock, Misty and Pikachu look at Tracey who was trying to runaway from them. "TRACEY STAY RIGHT THERE!!!!" yelled Misty. Tracey stop right there in the middle of the room and turn to face his friends. "So you lie. You are a member of Team Rocket." started Misty in an anger voice. "Well yeah I did. but that was a long time ago and I didn't have a chose" Tracey whispers. "But you could of told us at the start and then we wouldn't be mad at you now" said Brock. "And why would you want to be a part of Team Rocket anyway? You said that you were a Pokemon Watcher" Misty yelled. "Well you know. well I am a Pokemon Watcher a very well known one it's just I got into a bit of a mess with Team Rocket when I was young" whisper Tracey. "Pika pi pika Pikachu?" (What type of mess?" asked the yellow Pokemon. "Well I never wanted to tell anyone the story; but I guess now I have no chose." Started Tracey. "So tell us!" yelled Misty. "Well I was very young when Giovanni and some other Team Rocket members came to my house and killed my sister, mum and dad; and they took me back to the HQ and made me into a member of Team Rocket. back then there was nothing else I could do I was only four and if I hadn't join they would of left me to died." Tracey was now in tears. "Oh Trace I never knew that Team Rocket killed your family. and I guess you are right you had no chose at all" Misty said softly. "So what do we do now?" asked Tracey. They still didn't know what to do about the whole Ashton Rocket thing but maybe there was something else they could do. "Let's go save Ash guys!" Brock said. "Yeah and I will help too" said Tracey hopefully. "Yeah guys. Maybe he can save Ash after all" smile Misty for the first time that day. "Okay let's go!" They all chorused.  
  
Ash was stealing Pokemon when the Pokemon trainer said. "Ash! What are you doing in Team Rocket?" asked the trainer. "My name isn't Ash it is ASHTON!" Ash yelled. "What has happen to you? It is me Richie!" Richie said. "Richie..!" Ash said shock to see his friend. "I can't believe you are trying to steal my Pokemon Ash! What happen to the old Ash?" asked Richie. "The old Ash is gone. he died when he find out that Tracey was a Rocket" whisper Ash. "Tracey? Whose Tracey?" asked Richie. He had never met Tracey at all. "Oh his just a friend" said Ash. "Now I must go back to stealing your Pokemon" Richie was shock. "Why? Are you doing this? I am your friend and you don't belong in Team Rocket" Ash frown. "Well to bad boy, I can choose my destiny and this is it!" Ash throws a Poke Ball and a Jolteon came out. "Use your Thunder Wave" The thunder wave knocks Richie down. "Ha one more set of Pokemon for me" Ash smiles. "Dad will be please" Ash started to walk back to the HQ and he couldn't wait for his dad to see this.  
  
"Ashton well done. You are one of my best Rocket's indeed" Those words kept going though Ash's head. That was what Giovanni his dad had said. His dad was pride of him. This was worth it even if it meant being a bad guy at least he would have his dad. Instead of his mum that had lied to him about her not being a Rocket. Wait a minute thought Ash. In had only a few days ago he had hated his dad but now. he didn't really know at all. Just then Kari walks into his room. "Hi Ashton hows it going?" she asked. "Quite good. But why didn't you knock?" asked Ash. "Cause I don't have too" she answers. "You wouldn't be saying that if Giovanni was here would you?" Ash asks. "Yeah I wouldn't want to if he was around cause even if your only a kid; you are his son and he would be hopping mad if I was to keep going into your room when you should be left alone to get a bit more lonely for the brainwashing to work" Kari look up she had just said something that she shouldn't have. "What? Brainwashing?" asked Ash. "Um well. I have to go. See ya!" said Kari uneasily as she started to run out of the room. "Hold it" said Ash in a cone voice kind of like Giovanni which would make anyone scare. Kari turns back around to face Ash. "Tell me Kari. What is this all about?" asked Ash. "Well nothing at all Ash!" Kari said trying to hide what she just said. What this didn't work for Ash. "Oh come on Kari. You are hiding something from me and like they always say it isn't good to lie to team members" Ash said coldly. He knew something was up. "Well. when you are in Team Rocket you can lie to people and in this case I hadn't lied at all. Because I don't know anything" said Kari. "Oh you don't think I am going to believe like that." Ash whispers. Kari was now getting a bit uneasy. She was a top Team Rocket member and she did know everything about Ash and the brainwashing. She would have to try harder to hide all this stuff that Ash wasn't supposes to know. "Well there isn't much to say Ashton not at all and you know me I wouldn't lie to you" she said. Hoping her voice sounded truthful. "Sure right. You always lie to everyone. I bet if Giovanni wasn't the boss you would lie to him too" Ash said this in an I don't believe you voice. "That isn't true Ashton. I have never lied in Team Rocket I would never. Ever since I was an eight year old I said I would never lie to anyone and never let the forces of evil get me" Kari said this truthfully but Ash knew that she didn't know what she was talking about. "Oh Kari you don't know what you are talking about" said Ash feeling a bit sorry for her cause she was in a bit of a mix up. But Ash still keeps his cold tone of voice. "What do you mean Ashton? I know what I am talking about" Kari whispers. "No you don't Kari. You might think you know what you are talking about but in your heart you are so mix up that you could be Misty's Psyduck" said Ash. "How can you prove that I don't know what I am talking about?!" yelled Kari. She was getting fed up with Ashton. Even if he was the son of her boss it didn't mean that he could say things like what he had just said. "Well number one thing is that you do lie a lot for your own good. Number two is that you have let the forces of evil beat you by joining Team Rocket which kills and steals Pokemon. If that is your way of good you might have to have a doctor to look at you" Ash said in his best wise voice. "Well I guess so. But you don't even know why I join" frowns Kari. "I guess so. But I think I would know if you told me" said Ash. "Why would you want to know?" asked Kari. She didn't really want to tell Ash. Because he was the son of Giovanni and he wouldn't understand her feelings. "Well if you told yours. I would tell you mine and we could kind of make things better" Ash whisper answers Kari's question. "But I know your story Ashton. You find out your dad was Giovanni and you thought to give up the good side and become the heir." Kari whisper telling the story the way she knew it. "But you needn't a bit of a push from Giovanni first" Ash frowns. "Is that how you think the story is told?" asked Ash. "Yes Ashton. Giovanni told me it" Kari answers. "Wow you don't even know the start of it. He does lie!" Ash said amazed with the story his dad had told Kari. "Really? Then how does it go?" asked Kari. Wondering what the true story was. "Well I will tell you. If you tell me your story." Smile Ash. Knowing he was being cunning. "Wow. You are cunning" Kari whispers. "So will you tell me?" asked Ash. He really wanted to know her story. Kari sighs. She might as well tell him. After all he would tell her his. "Okay Ashton. I will tell you" Kari smiles. Knowing that she had gave into the devil. "Yay! Okay sit down Kari" Ash said. He couldn't wait for the story to begin. Kari sat down on Ash's bed and the story began. "Well I have always hated evil and I have always stayed on the side of good. But one day that all change. I was only nine at the time when a sliver Poke Ball came down from the sky. I caught it and it open right before my eyes. And there was a Pikachu not a normal Pikachu it was kind of different from any thing I had ever seen before" started Kari. "And when I first saw its brown loveable eyes we knew we would be friends for life." Ash nodded he knew how she felt. "I have a Pikachu" he whispers. "So I guess you know how I feel. Well anyway I and the Pikachu lived together at my house with my brother. We lost are family when we were young. So like I was saying me and the Pikachu were friends. but I never knew it was evil." Said Kari remembering the yellow Pokemon. "It was evil???" butted in Ash. "Yes it was. So by my 11th birthday he had filled all this darkness into my body. There was no way to get away from it. So two years later I had no chose I had to join Team Rocket or I and the Pikachu would die. And even if it was evil I still loved it. So I join and I try making a promise that I wouldn't lie to anyone in the world even if I was in Team Rocket. But evil took over me and my only friend. Pikachu died by the darkness in my heart." Kari started to cry. "Oh I didn't know that was why you join Team Rocket. I thought you join it because you wanted to take over the world or something like that. And by the way I am sorry to hear about you Pikachu I know how it feels. I am a Pokemon Trainer and well I care about my Pokemon and at the moment I miss them so much." whisper Ash. "So Ashton. You have a Pikachu to too. I wish I could meet it" said Kari. "Oh you will meet him one day. well that is if I see if again" whispers Ash. "Oh you will. Now what about your story?" asked Kari. "Oh yeah I nearly forgot. Okay let's start my story of why I am still staying here to be the Team Rocket Heir" said Ash. Kari got ready to hear the true story of why Ash hadn't tried to run off. "Okay. let's just say that I find out that my mother and one of my good friends used to be in Team Rocket. It made me so mad that the only thing I could do was to be the heir of Team Rocket. Because Giovanni was the only that hasn't lied to me yet." said Ash sadly. "So who is your friend?" asked Kari. "Oh his name is Tracey" answers Ash. "Oh Tracey! I remember him!" Kari yelled remembering the older boy. "You know Tracey?" asked Ash in such a cold tone in made Kari a bit scare. Mmm I guess Ash is turning to be another Giovanni. I wouldn't want that to happen. Even if he is my boss I hate him so much. If I wasn't so scare of him I would runaway from this place. Thought Kari to herself. "Yeah I know him. And well like me he got force to join Team Rocket" answer Kari. "Really?" asked Ash. "Yeah. But I think his was worst than mine." said Kari. "So what happen?" asked Ash. "Well when he was young Team Rocket turn up at their place and killed his family. Leaving Tracey no choice but to join Team Rocket or die on the streets" whispers Kari remembering the story. "Wow. I thought he join because he wanted to be evil but now I might be wrong" whispers Ash shock at what he just heard. Just then they heard something it was Giovanni. "KARI COME HERE THIS MINUTE!!!!" he shouted from somewhere. "Oh no. I better go" whisper Kari has she walked to the door. It looks like she was in trouble. She sighs. She better act cold so Giovanni might not be so bad at her then. Are you ready to act like the Rocket Kari? She asked herself. She had no choice but to act cold again. "Oh boss did you want me?" she asked in best Team Rocket member voice. "Yes in fact I do" Giovanni whisper. "What for boss? Do you want me to take Ash on another mission?" Kari asked. "Well no Kari. We have something else we need to do here" started Giovanni. "You see Ash's friends are somewhere near by and me for one I want you to get rid of them and now that you think about maybe you should bring Ash along. It would be good on his training" Kari didn't think it would be good for him at all. "But wait a second. They are his friends and I don't think he is going to fight them. I think you are doing this all to soon." said Kari. "KARI. I AM THE BOSS AND WHAT I THINK IS RIGHT OR WRONG HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!!" Giovanni shouted. "Yes boss I know. I was just worried we would lose the heir of Team Rocket" Kari whispers. "Yes that is all very well. But now I want you to get Ash and start the battle okay?" Kari sighs. "Yes boss. Whatever you say" This was going to be hard on Ash. She thought to herself.  
  
Ash and Kari were walking though the woods when Ash asked. "So where are we going?" Kari sighs. "Well we are just stealing some rare Pokemon and by the way say the motto right and don't try to run off" she said coldly. "Okay I guess. So where are we stealing from this time. Another Pokemon Centre?" he asked. "No not a Pokemon Centre. Only a few trainers that are in the woods. So are you ready to fight?" she asked. "Yeah I guess" So they kept on walking towards their next stop. Misty, Pikachu, Tracey and Brock were walking in the woods. They were planing how to save Ash. When they heard something.  
  
"Prepare for trouble" yelled a voice that sounded like it came from a female.  
  
"And make it double" yelled a male voice which sounded quite familiar.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation" yelled the female voice.  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation" yelled the male voice.  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love" yelled the female.  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above" yelled the male.  
  
"Kari!" the female voice yelled and a girl jumped off the top of a tree.  
  
"Ashton!" yelled the male voice and a boy they knew jumped off the top of the tree.  
  
Ash!!!!" they all yelled. "What are you doing in those Team Rocket clothes?" asked Misty. "Well if you didn't know I am the heir of Team Rocket so I must wear these clothes" answers Ash. "I know that. I just thought you would of put up a fight and never had join Team Rocket" said Misty. "Well you don't know him very well" said Kari. "Who are you and why do you think you know Ash better then us?" asked Misty. "Well I am Kari one of Team Rocket's top members and well I think Ash would know me by now because he has an evil mind just like his father." said Kari coldly. Just then she notices Tracey. "Tracey it's great to see you" said Kari. "You know her?" asked Misty. "Yeah" said Tracey. "Oh hi Kari. What are you doing still in Team Rocket?" asked Tracey. "Because it is my life" said Kari. "It is not your life. What would you think Thunder would do if he saw you now?" said Tracey a bit upset that Kari hadn't gotten out of Team Rocket. "Thunder who is Thunder???" asked Brock. "Thunder.." Kari whispers as tears started to pour down her cheeks. "Pikachu pika pi chu?" (What is wrong with her Ash and who is Thunder?) Asked Pikachu. Ash understood what his Pokemon was saying and looks over at Kari sadly. "Well." he started softly. "Kari. is Thunder the name of your Pikachu?" Ash asked in a whisper. Kari nodded. "Oh Thunder. why... why did it happen?" cried Kari. "Am I supposed to be by myself for the rest of my life?" Kari cried. Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Tracey sighs. Nobody said anything to her. It was Ash who said something first. "No Kari. your Pikachu had no choice. it lived in a world of darkness and hate. It died because it wanted you to not be taken into the darkness" Ash said it in a sad voice. "You have a choice evil or goodness it's not like me. I have to become the heir like it or not. So you can quit Team Rocket and you will become the nice cheerful and caring Kari. All you have to do is stand up to yourself and just quit" Ash then looks to his friends. "And I know my friends will want to help you. They are very helpful and even Misty helps out sometimes" smiles Ash. Everybody notice that this smile wasn't a cheerful smile it was a cold smile just like his fathers. "And sometimes they don't listen to me when I say leave me at the HQ even if I don't want them to come they always seem to" Ash walks closer to Kari. "So Kari will you promise to quit Team Rocket? You can do it you know and that is what Thunder would want you to do" said Ash putting his hand out to help her up. "Okay I will do it" said Kari. Tracey smiles. "Yeah and I will be there to help you though it. I know what it is like to be in Team Rocket" Kari nods at him. "Yes I might be able to do it. I will have many friends with me and I know you will help to Ash" Kari said with a smile. Ash looks at her. "Um sorry Kari I can't help" he whispers. "Why not? Your going to be with us and I will need you to help too" Kari whisper shock. "I am not coming with you guys" Ash whispers. "Pika pi chu Pikachu pi chu?" (What do you mean Ash you are not coming?) asked Pikachu. "Well I can't come" he whispers. "Why not Ash?" asked Brock. "One thing is that I am the Team Rocket heir and I have to get back to the HQ like it or not. So I can't just runaway from my destiny. I am sorry guys but I have to go" Ash started to turn around and walk back to the HQ when Pikachu came running up to him. "Pika pi chu Pikachu chu pi pika" (Ash that isn't your destiny. Remember you want to be a Pokemon Master) Ash shook his head at the yellow Pokemon. "That was just a dream. A dream that would never come true and also even if I became a Pokemon Master it wouldn't help me when I grow up and try to find a job. So that dream in over I have to become the leader of Team Rocket. I am sorry Pikachu" Ash started to walk off again but Pikachu still tried to talk him out of it. "Pika pi chu pika chu pi pika" (But Ash you hate Team Rocket and you don't belong in it) said Pikachu. Ash sighs. "I am sorry Pikachu but it is over my mind is made up and from this minute nobody will call me that silly nickname. The name is Ashton!" Ash yelled coldly the coldness in his voice made Pikachu stop and it also made Tracey say. "STOP IT ASH!!!! YOU SOUND JUST LIKE GIOVANNI AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO SOUND LIKE HIM AT ALL!!!" Tracey yelled at Ash making him turn around. "Well that is a start isn't it?" Ash whispers coldly. "I need to act like just like him like you should know. Bye guys!" said Ash as he turned around to head to the HQ. Pikachu watch as his trainer ran off. It couldn't stand not being with Ash. "Pika pi chu!" (Ash please stop!) It yelled hoping Ash would stop. He did stop because he knew how hard it must be for Pikachu. He sighs. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked turning around. Pikachu started to run to Ash and landed in his arms. "Pika pi Pikachu pi chu pi pika" (Ash if your going I am going. I don't care if your evil you are still my friend) it said sadly. "Uh do you really want to?" asked Ash. Pikachu nodded. "Okay you can come" So Ash and Pikachu started to walk to the HQ even with all his friends saying him not to go. It looked like evil might sink into his bones and the dream of being a Pokemon Master might be gone for good.  
  
After Ash left everybody was left talking. "I can't believe he went" said Misty sadly. "I didn't think he would have done it" whispers Kari sadly. "I thought he was strong and would be able to beat the darkness but maybe I was wrong" Brock nodded. "He might get on your nerves but he would never have joined Team Rocket" said Brock. "But that was before Giovanni got to him" whispers Tracey. "If only he hadn't had met him there could have had a chance that he would have not been like this" Misty smiles sadly. "But one good thing is that Pikachu his with him. There might be a chance" Brock sighs. "So what do we do now?" Everybody sighs. "Well we could tell Mrs Ketchum the bad news" said Misty. "Yeah we could" said Brock. "Right a minute!" yelled Kari. "What?" they all asked her. "Well you know there is one other Rocket." She smiles. "You are not talking about that girl Erika?" Misty said. "Yep. Because she hates Giovanni. She just acts like she is enjoying being in team Rocket. So I bet you she would help us get Ash back" said Kari. "I am not sure about this" said Misty. "Erika. I could see her again. We hit it off that time and she loves me. I am sure of it" said Brock. "Get a life" said Misty sighing. "Well we could try it" said Tracey. "Well I guess if that is the only plan we have then lets get on with it" said Misty hoping this wouldn't be a mistake.  
  
Ash and Pikachu were in Giovanni's office talking. "So Ashton you tell me that Kari ran off from you?" he asked coldly. "Yep. She planed it all along. She never wanted to be in Team Rocket at all" answers Ash. "Well I am happy you came back here now who is this?" he asked pointing to Ash's Pikachu. "Well dad this is my Pikachu and he has come to join the forces of evil" said Ash. "Oh very well. Now I want you in your room now while I get you a new trainer" Ash sighs. "Yes dad. See you in the morning" he whispers. Taking Pikachu to his room.  
  
After Ash left Giovanni's office. Giovanni was left to finding Ash a trainer. He was looking on the computer which holds all the members of Team Rocket. Who was he going to choose? This would be a very hard choose indeed.  
  
He could choose Cassidy. No she was not right for training Ash and at the moment was in Goldenrod city stealing some rare Pokemon.  
  
Or he could choose Gillis. No way! Those two never got along.  
  
This was hard. He thought. Maybe it should be a girl like Kari. Who should it be then? He asked himself. He picks up a photo and looks at it. The girl was a teenager with red long hair. "Jessie" he whispers.  
  
Somewhere near Pallet town was Jessie, James and Meowth (And I thought I wasn't going to add them in this fic!) And well they were fighting over a meatball. Jessie got the meatball first and ate it. "Hey that was mine" said James. "Well too late now it is already in my tummy" said Jessie. They fought for five more minutes when Jessie's cell phone rang. "Hello?" said Jessie into the phone. "Boss!" the word made James and Meowth scare. "You want me to train your son. Of course I will!" Jessie hangs up. "Guess what I get to train the boss's son!" said Jessie. "He has a son?" asked Meowth. "Yes and he wants me to train him!" said Jessie. "And I better get going he wants me to be there for the next lesson" So Jessie left her team mates and went back to the HQ to train the boss's son which she would get a surprise out of it.  
  
The next day Ash and Pikachu were ready to meet their new trainer when Giovanni comes in. "Now Ashton I believe you know this young lady" started Giovanni. "And here she comes now" At his words the door opens and a girl walks in. "Ash!" she yelled. "Jessie!" he yelled. They were both shock. "I will leave you with your training. Also I want you to steal some Pokemon today. And I hope you know what you are doing with that Pikachu Ashton" said Giovanni coldly. "Yes dad" said Ash. When he was gone Jessie said. "Um Ash when did you become the boss's son and when did you change you name?" Ash sighs. "Well I only really met my dad and also that's my real name" Pikachu sighs. They would be working with Jessie was this a mistake. "So are you ready to steal some Pokemon?" asked Ash coldly. "Yes that's what I do" answers Jessie. "Come on Pikachu." Said Ash. They had some stealing to do.  
  
Kari, Tracey, Misty and Brock were waiting in an office for Erika Rocket. It had been easy to get her because they had said it had something to do about her brother so all they had to do was wait. Just then enter her office. This time her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a red and blue top with a matching skit. "So what is this all about my brother Ashton?" Erika asks. "Well Erika. He has join Team Rocket for good and he might start to enjoy it" said Kari. "Oh I wouldn't want that to happen since our father is such a cold hearted person whom I can't stand" said Erika. "So could you help us please?" asked Tracey. "If you help us you can go out with Brock the Rock Man!" said Brock. "Um I will help without going on a date with you Brock" said Erika who didn't really fancy going out with Brock. "So do you have a kind of plan?" asked Misty. "Yeah I might have one" Erika said. "All I have to do is talk to Ash and make him understand about Giovanni and without Giovanni knowing and of course I will do it tonight!" said Erika. "Great" they all said. Now they might be able to save Ash once and for all.  
  
That same day Ash, Pikachu and Jessie all went to the Pokemon Centre to steal some Pokemon. But one thing they didn't know that Brock, Tracey, Kari and Misty would be there too. It was about noon when Tracey, Brock, Kari and Misty got to the Pokemon Centre they all had just came back from seeing Erika and were planing to get a room for the night when the weirdest thing happen. Brock had gone to one side of the Pokemon Centre to check on some Pokemon (Because today he was helping out Nurse Joy) when he heard something from behind one of the stands where some of the sick Pokemon were kept. At first he thought it was his mind playing jokes with him but the next thing he heard was. "Jessie its Brock we can't steal anything with him around" it might have been only a whisper but for Brock he thought it was the voice of the one and only Ash Ketchum. "Ash come out I know you're here" said Brock. "Ash look what your done now" said another voice that sounded like a female. "It's Ashton!!!" yelled Ash jumping from his hiding spot. "Okay now that you know we are here. It looks like we might have to just arrack right now" said Ash in a cold voice. "Pikachu." he whispers waiting for the Pikachu to fight. But after a second and no Pikachu jump out to use its Thunder Bolt Ash knew that something wasn't right. Jessie looks around the room. Nothing at all Pikachu would have come out in about one second but today there seem to be no yellow mouse Pokemon at all. "Pikachu? Where are you? Come on we have some Pokemon to steal!" yelled Ash in an anger tone of voice. "Ash! You should have known that Pikachu wouldn't listen to you! Now we have no other Pokemon to fight with!" yelled Jessie. "Pikachu come out now!!!" he shouted. A second later Pikachu came out of its hiding place. It looks at Ash wondering way it look so mad. "Pika pi chu pika Pikachu?" (Ash what's wrong?) It asked. "You of course! You let me down. Now what will dad do with you? He will kill you do you know that? There is no place in the world of weak Pokemon like you. I should just give up on you. Do you know that?" asked Ash. He was really mad at the Pokemon. Brock was shock he had never heard Ash so mad and cold- hearted. What would happen if Ash did turn like his father and start killing Pokemon and humans? "Pika pi chu Pikachu" (Ash don't be mad. The reason I didn't go out there was because Brock was there. And he is a friend. And I didn't want to hurt him) explain Pikachu. "So friends don't count when you work in Team Rocket. The only things that matter now is capturing the strongest Pokemon and hurting other people's feelings." said Ash. He was still anger at Pikachu and the way he was acting. Brock was shock. Was this the same Ash Ketchum he knew? No it wasn't. He seems to have changed it just a few days. How could this have happen? Thought Brock so many things were going though his head. They might be too late. Even his sister might not be able to save him. Jessie was shock too. She had never heard Ash say anything like that before. What had happen to the old Ash? She wonders to herself. "Pika pi Pikachu chu pi pika chu!" (Ash no!!!! Your been listening to Giovanni hadn't you? What would you mum think?) Pikachu asked shock. "Who really cares about what she thinks. All I care about is stealing Pokemon" said Ash coldly. "Pika pi chu" (That's not true) said Pikachu disagreeing. "What do you mean that's not true?" asked Ash coldly. "Pika pi chu Pikachu chu pi pika" (You don't care about stealing Pokemon at all Ash. Your one and only dream is to become a Pokemon Master) Pikachu said. "That's not true and Pikachu one other thing. I don't need you anymore. If you don't like stealing Pokemon you are not the Pokemon for me. So stay with Brock and the other guys and fight for good. I can get better Pokemon! Bye!" Ash shouted then he turns around to face Jessie. "Come on Jessie we have to go and tell dad what happen" So Jessie and Ash left and left Brock and Pikachu behind. This was big. Ash had change and they had to change him back quick. Thought Brock watching Ash leave.  
  
Brock and Pikachu quicker came out of the room and went off to find the others. They had to tell them what had happen to Ash. They soon found them with Nurse Joy. When they saw Pikachu they knew something was wrong. "Pikachu why are you with Brock?" asked Misty. "Oh Misty it's bad. We might be too late" Brock whispers. "What's wrong?" asked Kari. "When I think we should of acted sooner then maybe we would have made it" said Brock sadly. "You don't mean.?" asked Tracey. Brock nodded. "The Ash we knew it no more. What replace him is a cold-hearted son and heir of Team Rocket who calls himself Ashton" whispers Brock. "Oh no! Ash!" said Nurse Joy. She knew Ash well and it was sad that he had turned to the dark side of life. They all stood there for a few minutes. Nobody knew what to say. They had been too late. "I guess we should tell Mrs Ketchum and we might as well give up with Erika's plan too" said Misty who was the first to say something. "No we keep our plan. It might work" said Brock. "And we will tell Mrs Ketchum right now" he added. So they all went to a video phone to call her.  
  
Delia was sitting in Prof. Oak's lab sadly. She should have known that Ash would of turn into another Giovanni. But no she had thought there had been a chance. She sighs. "Oh Ash. I tried my best to learn you that bad was wrong. But I fail. Oh Ash I am so sorry." She started to cry. Prof. Oak had tried to cheer her up but even he had been upset. So she had told him to check the Pokemon in the lab to see how they were going. And she knew that the one thing she had lived for had just disappeared into the hands of evil. She knew that Ash's friends would try to get him back. But she had no hope left to think that he would be able to get away from the forces of evil. Even if he had help from the whole world it's self.  
  
Ash and Jessie were back in Giovanni's office being yelled at by Giovanni himself. "You fools you couldn't even get one Pokemon! And as for you Ashton you should have killed that rat! Instead of giving him to your foolish friends!" he shouted right at them. "I am sorry dad. But I couldn't kill him not in front of Brock" said Ash. "Why not Ashton?" asked Giovanni coldly. "Well he treats me like I am his brother and I don't want to put him down. Like I couldn't kill Pikachu right in front of him" answers Ash. "That is no reason into putting down your dad. And besides the guy is a fool" said Giovanni. Ash sighs. "Yeah he might be one. but I couldn't do it" Giovanni stood up and grab Ash by his Team Rocket collar. "I shall not have my son doing this to me. Pokemon are not toys Ashton. And you should always kill the weak got that?" asked Giovanni. "Yes dad I do. It's just that Pikachu was my first Pokemon" said Ash. "Well even so. I killed my first Pokemon when it lost its first battle. So I tell you what I want you to do tonight?" asked Giovanni. "What?" asked Ash. "Well Ashton I want you to kill that silly rat of yours or else" said Giovanni. Jessie grasps. This would be hard. "Fine." said Ash. "I will kill Pikachu just watch me" said Ash coldly. "I hope so Ashton or you will be in trouble." said Giovanni. Now Ash had to do something he would never want to do in his life. And what about Erika she goes to his room and nobody is there. Well this would be big indeed.  
  
It was around midnight when Ash left his room and went off to the Pokemon Centre. He knew this was going to be hard for him. But he would have to do it. Or he would be letting his dad down. So Ash got to the Pokemon Centre about 12:22am where it would all start. He walks to the room where his friends would be sleeping and opens it. Inside he saw all his friends Misty, Brock, Tracey and Kari and the creature that would see death tonight Pikachu. He didn't know if he could do this. But one thing for sure he would try. He walks into the room and walk nearer to the Pikachu.  
  
Erika enters Ash's bedroom to find that Ash wasn't there. Where was he? She thought. He should be sleeping by now and even if he had, had a mission it wouldn't be at 12:25am for sure. Giovanni would always let Ash sleep in the night so he should be here. Just then the door opens. "Ahhhhh!!!!" seams Erika. "What in the world! Erika what are you doing here?" asked a voice then a few seconds later Giovanni appears. "Dad. well I was going to say hi to Ashton" she whispers. "Well he is not here. And also I don't approve of you coming in Ashton's room late at night when he should be stealing Pokemon, training or whatever else he does" Giovanni mutters coldly. "He steals Pokemon late at night?" asked Erika. "Of course he does!" Giovanni said coldly. "Now get out of here!" he shouted. And Erika knew she better go. She hoped that Ash was okay. What could he possible be doing?  
  
Ash walks closer to Pikachu and when he was close enough he lent down and looks at Pikachu. In his mind memories started to flicker in his mind all the good and bad times. He would sure miss having Pikachu with him. But there was no other choice he had to do this. For his own fate. He sighs. "I am sorry Pikachu. I never wanted this to happen." He whispers making sure he doesn't wake up Tracey and co. Then after saying those words he got a knife out and got ready to kill his first Pokemon. This is going to be hard. Thought Ash. He never wanted to do this but for some weird reason he thought he had too. On the other side of the room Brock was having a dream about all these Nurse Joys and Office Jennies running around in his dream. When he started to wake. The first thing he saw was Ash and he had a knife in his hand and he was pointing it towards Pikachu. "Ash nooooo!!!!!" Brock seams as his seam woke up Pikachu, and the others. "Ahhhhhh!!!!" they all seam. Ash was seam as well and the knife landed on the fool. Ash was shock at what he nearly did. He had nearly kill Pikachu. Pikachu looks at Ash confuse. "Pika pi chu Pikachu pika?" (Ash you tried to kill me!) It yelled shock. "Why..?" Asked Brock. He was so mad. He had never thought that Ash the Ash that he thought was a kind of younger brother had tried to kill a Pokemon. "Brock. I didn't have a choice" Ash whispers to Brock. The others stood there they didn't know what to say so they were leaving Brock to talk. "What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" Brock asked. "Well you know I had to or I would have died myself" Ash answers. "When Ash in the old days you would of died for a Pokemon not the other way around." Said Brock. Ash tried to smile. "Come on Brock I wouldn't have done it right?" he looks after at Pikachu for help. "Pika pi chu" (Sorry Ash I can't help you not now) it said. Ash sighs. "Well I am sorry Brock but this is the new Ash Ketchum that is now known as Ashton Rocket. So we don't have to be friends" he whispers as he turns his back on them and then turns around and sighs. "And I guess I will be dead know anyway" he whisper. "Why?" asked Misty talking for the first time. "That is what my dad does" answers Ash. "Isn't there a way you can runaway from it?" asked Tracey. "Nope I am sorry everybody but really I think this is good for me I tried to kill my Pokemon and I should not be the one to be let off for doing that." whispers Ash. "Thanks everyone for trying to help me but this will not work. I must go." Ash left and everyone stood there. Would he die? They were not sure.  
  
Ash was looking over at the river with Team Rocket members at his side. He knew it was time to say goodbye to the world he had lived in for his whole life. Just then Giovanni talks. "Ashton you knew what had happen if you didn't kill the rat and now you will have to play with the spell of death" Ash was nearly in tears. He had let all his friends down and Brock he had lost his friendship too. Ash knew that he would be shot dead in a few minutes but he wanted to shout out something and hoped it might make it to Brock and his friends and also they would find the letter that he left them that morning. Now it was time to shout it and he hoped someone would tell his mum that he had said them. "I AM ASH KETCHUM!!!" he shouted as a gun went off and killed him..  
  
Brock had been walking when he heard it. "I AM ASH KETCHUM" it made Brock proud that Ash had said that. But now he had died. Has he walked to the Pokemon Centre he found the note which everyone had read. And he knew he couldn't be more proud then Ash today he might have died but he would surely be in heaven because he did beat the evil of Team Rocket. "I will always remember you Ash Ketchum." Brock whispers sadly. He would miss him forever but he would never forget him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
